


Rest and Responsibility

by Scarecrowlover



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Authority Play, Canon Compliant, Cassandra is pretty badass, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Slapping, Slow Burn, Smut, TLDR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowlover/pseuds/Scarecrowlover
Summary: Moving to Whitestone with Percy seemed like the only rational idea at the time. With Vax and Keyleth in Zephra, and the rest of her friends scattered across Exandria, Vex didn't question the decision... at first. She imagined that with her new responsibilities as Mistress of the Gray Hunt, she'd have plenty to keep her distracted from her otherwise lonely new existence. Besides, life as a Baroness with Percy at her side is should have been everything she ever wanted: She had money, a castle, a handsome prince who was willing to satisfy her sexual appetite even around their royally busy schedules. Frankly, things couldn't be better.Or at least... that's what she tried to tell herself.Yet after her debatable success during her Gray Hunt, the stress associated with her new life in Whitestone is starting to catch up up with Vex. With their lives no longer on the line, settling into her new lifestyle has given her time to reflect, and she is now beginning to question whether her relationship with Percy is actually healthy...--A fic that takes place during the time-skip





	1. Absolutely Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty smutty fic that fits into the canon time-skip, with subtle horror elements and a lot of angst because everything I touch becomes dark. Spoilers for anything before episode 95. Also, keep in mind that this story is a bit of a tease, and the smut won't happen until a few chapters in.
> 
> Fun fact! I actually started this fic many months ago, way before I started publishing “The Butterfly Effect” with the intent of it being a post-canon story. However, I wasn't going to post it until Vox Machina’s story ended because, well, I wanted it to fit in the canon universe and I needed to know who was going to still be alive... 
> 
> Nevertheless! as if my prayers were answered, Critical Role gave us a year long timeskip, allowing this already written fic to fit perfectly within that timeframe with one or two little tweaks. I suppose this is a small gift to any of you who really wanted smut in my Modern AU “The Butterfly Effect” but won’t be getting any because Hell will freeze over before I get to any sex in that monster of a fic.

The forest rushed by in a blur of vibrant colors as the arrow ached across the sky. As it lost speed and altitude, it dove into the canopy, whipping by branches and foliage before embedding itself into the base of a large tree with a resonating sound. From the arrow’s point of view, the small canyon pass seemed clear, as it should be.

Vex’ahlia let out a deep sigh as her clouded-over eyes regained their natural hazel color. As her scrying spell faded and she lost her connection with the arrow, her vision re-focused on the mountains on the horizon. She blinked out a few tears and rubbed her dried out eyes.

Squeezing the broom tightly between her thighs, she fastened her bow Fenthris on her back and adjusted her position on her seat, hundreds of feet in the sky, feeling the cold springtime air redden her nose, cheeks and ears.

She wanted, no,  _ needed _ a warm bath, but there was one more destination she was scheduled to check up on before heading home. With haste, she made her way through the canyon pass, toward the Alabaster Sierras which eventually morphed into steep cliffs at the edge if the Sea. Her flight path followed the natural design of the craggy northern coastline, allowing her to keep an eye on the mountains and the vast marine expanse.

In all the time she had spent with the broom, she still hadn’t quite understood why flying over water made her nervous, but she suspected it was due to the fact that it was harder for her to gauge her altitude. Either way, it wasn’t uncomfortable enough to keep her from traveling the great lengths of water that flanked the Alabaster Sierras. She often enjoyed flying beside the sea faring birds that nested on those cliffs, and that would sometimes follow her as she flew.

As the sun set on her second day of travel, she admired the canvas white mountains bleed orange and pink, a beautiful sight she hadn’t yet grown accustomed to. She wondered whether she ever would. 

By nightfall, her flight eventually brought her to a small fishing town, where she landed gracefully and was greeted by the townsfolk, who offered her fresh fish and smiles.

The children of the town ran up to her, smiling “Lady Vex’ahlia! Lady Vex’ahlia! Where’s Trinket?”

Vex smiled back down at them. “You want to see him darlings?”

The children nodded with expectant eyes, and Vex held her necklace out, releasing a fog of dark energy that materialized into the armored bear. The children giggled as they ran up to pet him, and he returned their attention with a wet tongue in each and every one of their faces.

Her trips to the many towns surrounding Whitestone had made her existence well known. The townsfolk both appreciated and respected her, bowing their heads at her arrival and thanking her for her visit. It was a truth that never ceased to humble her; a truth that she sometimes had trouble swallowing. Oftentimes, she’d go to bed wondering when she was going to wake up in Syngorn again, her dreams of being a baroness and continental hero shattered under the weight of a thousand elven eyes judging her and her twin brother’s half-elven nature. 

Nevertheless, most days she did a decent job at keeping busy enough to distract herself from such thoughts, and that evening would be no different.

She gathered the reports she needed and spoke to the few the town sages, making sure everything was in order. They informed her that a landslide had ruined one of the roads heading south, and she promised that she would inform Whitestone to calculate expenses once she had examined the damage.

After being offered a meal, she gathered up Trinket and said goodbye to the townsfolk, before making her way into the nearby woods to camp. She never liked spending her money on inns, even if money was certainly no longer a problem. Old habits tended to die hard, and her habits were quite old and were simply too stubborn to die anytime soon.

She found a ledge that offered a pleasant view of the sea and she started a fire. Once she felt settled, she released Trinket from her necklace, who immediately bound toward her and licked her cold face.

“Hello buddy…” she smiled, ruffling the fur around his neck.

She reached for some of the fresh fish in her trusty “Bag of Colding”, and threw Trinket two of the larger ones, which he quickly eviscerated while Vex sat down to admire the view, sighing deeply. 

Traveling was very different without Vax. It had only been but a month since everyone had gone their separate ways, and yet, it still bothered her. She didn’t always miss him, at least not so much anymore, especially when she was too distracted with “official business” to be troubled by any semblance of nostalgia. However, in moments like those, when she was surrounded by the silent wilderness underneath a dark blanket of stars, she couldn't help but be reminded of a simpler time when they were nobodies who meant nothing to no one in a vast unforgiving world.

Eventually, the lights of the town died down one by one, a cue that prompted Vex to prepare her bedroll. She snuggled next to Trinket, kissed him goodnight, and allowed the smell of the sea and campfire to lull her to sleep.

***

Vex awoke feeling drained and somewhat cold. 

She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her neck. “Damn…”

Her feeling of unrest was so dreadful she wouldn't have believed she had slept had she not had a series of odd and mildly disturbing dreams. 

Vex recalled her dreamscape forming somewhere in a deep, dusk-touched forest. She was apparently out hunting for something; no, she remembered now; she was hunting a pale wolf, but had gotten lost in the process. Her memory of the events in the dream were foggy; at some point she found herself wading in deep darkness, a black tar similar to the slick they had seen in the Feywild so long ago. She felt like she was being called by something below, drawn to it, seduced by it. A caw of a raven caught her attention, and she spotted one flying away. Feeling inspired, she carried on in the raven’s direction, trudging through the muck, still looking for the wolf, calling out for it, searching desperately, before suddenly... hearing what sounded like thunder in the distance. The ground then crumbled below her and she fell down into the abyss, before finally waking up.

It was a dream that many would consider a nightmare, but she didn’t feel as though any fabrication in her mind deserved such a name. She had lived through far more terrifying experiences, and she no longer allowed simple dreams to taunt her waking life.

Nevertheless, it was a recurring dream that had been haunting her for some time now. 

She couldn't quite pinpoint when exactly the dream began to haunt her, but it was soon after she completed the Gray Hunt. As honored as she felt in having given the role, it had left her disturbed and troubled. The guilt of killing the beast hurt her to the core; the fact that Percy had neglected to tell her that it was a creature of nature bothered even moreso, though it was a discussion they hadn’t yet had, nor did she intend to. She would never blame him for her actions anyway, or at least, not as much as she blamed herself. She had spent months practicing the importance of forgiveness, and yet...she had failed to forgive that creature. Had she known it was not out for blood, she would have let it live. She had no intention of feeding on it, or using it’s hide or bones; it’s death was a waste, and she suspected that waste of life was weighing on her conscious and triggering those... _ dreams. _

With a deep sigh and one final stretch, she glanced up at the cloudy sky and figured it was best they get moving. 

“C’mon Trinket, into the necklace you go…”

Trinket let out an exasperated groan, and after a few consoling ear rubs from Vex, he resigned to his duty and retreated back into the necklace. Vex clasped the black pendant in her hand and sighed once more. The sooner she could check on the landslide blocking the southern road, the sooner she could make her way back home. Besides, the clouds did not look particularly friendly.

It took her nearly an hour to reach her destination, and sure enough, right after having scouted the southern road and gauged the severity of it’s damage, small droplets started to dampen her clothes, which would of course make her journey home all the more  _ pleasant _ . 

Vex rolled her eyes. “Grand, just what I needed.”

She figured it was now time to make an executive decision and declare that her three day reconnaissance had come to a weather-induced end. How tragic it would be to return to a warm, dry location with food and comfortable bedding, among other niceties. Alas, it was a sacrifice Vex was willing to make...

With newfound energy, she took out a pair of flight goggles from her satchel, pulled them over her head, hopped back onto her broom, and flew southward as fast as the rain would allow it.

After nearly a day of flying, the image of a rain blurred Whitestone in the distance was a sight for sore eyes, especially since she had used her scrying ability three days in a row and her eyes were indeed...quite sore. She hovered in the air for a moment and took in the majestic sight Whitestone's cityscape before her gaze drifted toward the large stone structure she called home. She could feel herself warming up at the thought of being back in the castle, and with little hesitation, she sped up, barely taking offence to the sharpness of the cold rain against her face.

***

Percival wiped the moisture off his brow and adjusted his new gold-rimmed glasses as he examined the finished product, humming to himself.

“Looks good. Quite good indeed,” Tary said, removing his goggles to get a better look.

Percy side glanced Tary for a moment before looking back at the crude prototype of a gun with a raised brow, turning it a few times in the bright lantern that had been imbued with arcane light. He took in a deep breath, brushed some metal dust off the piece with gloved fingers, and exhaled dejectedly. “I hate it.”

Tary clicked his tongue, crossing his arms and leaning against the workbench. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Percy looked up at Tary and smirked. “I’ve never gotten anywhere in life by being soft on myself, that’s for sure.” He then let out a long, drawn out sigh, handing the gun to Tary. “I don’t need a pep talk. I just need your honest opinion. I’m feeling somewhat uninspired...”

Tary bit the inside of his cheek as he examined the piece. “I think the grip needs some work. But that’s something you might want to test on the field.” He glanced at Percy and rested the gun on the worktable. “Besides, if you’re feeling uninspired I think you need a break. You’ve certainly earned it.”

Percy glanced down at the creation that disappointed him  _ oh  _ so terribly. “I do feel like we’re on a roll though.”

“True...” Tary said, staring up at the brightly lit lantern and stroking his goatee. “But we all know productivity is most efficient in intervals.”

Percy slouched his shoulders as he leaned against the counter, staring down at the new gun with inconsolable disappointment. Perhaps Tary was right. Maybe he did need a break. To be fair, he was somewhat impatient to test out the fruits of his labour, especially after having worked for nearly four hours, that is... if the timekeeping device he’d recently constructed was still working properly.

Percy raised a brow at Tary, and after a long moment of silence, he spoke up. “You just want the workshop to yourself don’t you?”

Tary exhaled dramatically. “Well I didn’t want to be the one to tell you but....” He threw his hands in the air. “You take up  _ so much damn space _ !”

Percy eyes darted across the absolute calamity that was the state of his workshop.

“I swear! You spread out like the black plague. Gunpowder and clutter absolutely everywhere!”

Percy continued to glance around as he processed the unfortunate truth that Tary was preaching.

He didn’t use to be this bad…. Or at least -- not as far as he could remember. Then again, he’d never exactly had a partner in crime before, nor did he exactly take Vex or Cassandra’s opinions on the matter all that seriously, since they had a habit of colluding with each other and telling him his workshop was a “Victorian” disaster just waiting to happen. They had begun to sound so damn repetitive, and it’s not like they new anything about the creative process it took to produce his creations.

“I suppose you’re right...” Percy said, removing his leather apron and hanging it up. “Testing out this new design feels like a sound course of action. You sure you’ll be alright by yourself?”

“Trust me.” Tary chuckled. “I’ll be fine. In fact, take the day why don’t you? I’d like the space for Doty.”

Percy finished washing his hands in the water basin before crossing his arms. “You know, it’s not my fault that your pet…” He blinked a few times. “Child…thing...”

“Servant.”

“ _ Servant  _ of yours takes up so much room. Ever consider making him compactable?”

Tary scratched the side of his chin, genuinely contemplating the suggestion before shaking his head. “You’re stalling. Go! Do lordly things.”

Percy rolled his eyes, hastily opening the reinforced metal door. “I’m going, I’m going!”

Tary started to clear off a space on the hopelessly overcrowded workbench. “And bring me down something to eat! I think I’m going to work through dinner to save on time.”

Percy paused in his tracks, turning around to look at Tary in utter horror. “Don’t tell me you’re leaving me alone with the girls again…”

Tary paused what he was doing and lifted a finger. “You know? On second thought, perhaps just bring down the desserts. I’m trying this new diet that involves high sugars and low food intake.”

Percy’s expression dropped and he gave Tary a serious case of the stink-eye, before letting out a groan and leaving him to his business.

***

Percy rushed out into the muddy courtyard where some soldiers were still training despite the light drizzle of rain falling from the darkened sky. The sound of gunshots bounced off the stone walls. In a corner he could see Jerred sparring with a few trainees; in another, a few archers were re-stringing bows under the shelter of a canopy.

Percy sighed at the worsened weather, running a hand through his hair and glancing around before perking up.

“Ah yes! Kynan,” he said, waving him down. 

Kynan was sitting on one of the rest benches, talking shelter from the damp weather as he polished one of his daggers. He glanced up and bowed his head at Percy’s approach, standing up to met him halfway.

“Sorry about the wait,” Percy said politely, “but I figured this would make it worth it.” He gestured the pistol towards Kynan.

“Not a problem m’Lord,” he said. He set his eyes on the weapon, shyly opening his hands with a guarded expression of curiosity.

Percy gingerly set the pistol in Kynan’s hands and studied his reaction attentively.

“Feels nice,” Kynan said as he glanced up at Percy, testing its weight.

“You sure? Tary and I both weren’t all too convinced by the grip.”

Kynan curled his hands around the gun and shrugged. “It doesn’t feel uncomfortable if that’s what you were worried about.”

“I’m more concerned about how it forces the positioning of your fingers. Try the trigger. It’s not loaded.”

Kynan took a few steps toward one of the targets and aimed, feeling the ease of the trigger under his fingers. “It’s a lot smoother.”

Percy hummed, feeling somewhat more confident with his work, though he knew Kyanan was the type who liked to please. “I suppose that’s a good start,” Percy said, drying his glasses on his shirt. “Perhaps we can try it out with some ammo then?”

Kyanan smiled at Percy, and it seemed as though he was about to speak up; however, he then turned to look at the sky instead, apparently distracted by something.

Percy followed his gaze, and a smile quickly spread on his face as he set his eyes on a familiar form flying right over the castle walls and into the courtyard.

In one fluid and practiced movement, Vex pulled up her goggles, slid off her broom on the landing, released Trinket from her necklace, and kept on walking toward Percy, a sly smile on her face. Vex knew when she looked cool, and he could tell she enjoyed flaunting it in front of him. His own moments of coolness were about fifty percent accidental, and the other fifty percent a result of careful planning, if he could avoid blowing himself up in the process.

Percy traversed the courtyard to meet her, and as the distance between them shrunk, he stopped and stood straight, holding his wrist behind his back as she stooped as well, her smirk still plastered across her face.

“Lady Vex’ahlia,” he said, with a quick bow of head.

“Lord Percival.” She curtsied, broom in her hand.

They both stood in the sprinkling rain, staring at each other for a long while.

Trinket made a low growling sound, shaking the rain off his fur and ambling toward his custom made “bear house” Percy had designed for him, which was roughly the size of a large shed and was staffed by two alternating servants, complete with a scratching post and a bear hardy duvet.

Vex broke the silence with a chuckle, stowing her broom behind her. “Of course I’d find you playing in this weather.” 

Percy cleared his throat, still standing tall. “I really wasn’t.”

Vex laughed. “Yes yes, of course you weren’t darling. Anyway…” she said, wringing the water out of her braid. “Where’s Tary?”

Percy furrowed his brow at her subtle mockery and smirked away the desire to bicker. “Working on Doty.”

“Ah, lovely,” she said, shaking the last drops of freezing water off her braid. “I have some reports for you if you’d be so inclined to follow me inside.” With that, she gave him a quick wink and strut away, her hips swaying with each muddy step as she finished her thought. “Not a fan of this weather, unlike you...”

Percy blinked a few times as he watched her wander off. He had a distinct feeling he knew where this evening was heading, but he also knew it was best he not assume. 

He turned toward Kynan and smiled apologetically, pointing in her direction. “Sorry, I need to-”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Really, I-”

“Don’t worry.”

“We’ll continue lat-”

“It’s not a problem, Lord Percival,” Kynan said, raising the gun with a nod and a smile.

Percy cleared his throat. “Right.” 

He adjusted his glasses and nodded to himself, before bidding Kynan good day and briskly jogging after Vex.

***

Inside the castle, the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. Down a far corridor, the subtle sound of a violin playing could be heard echoing through the halls; it was most likely Cassandra practicing a new piece.

Once inside, Percy closed the doors behind him and brushed his hands off as he continued to rush after Vex down the long hallway. However, just as he was about to catch up with her, Vex stopped in her tracks, pivoted around, and trapped Percy in an unexpected hug.

Albeit surprised, Percy didn’t resist for too long and eventually returned the embrace. He awkwardly glanced around as she squeezed him more tightly.

“Don’t act like you didn’t miss me,” Vex said, her voice quiet and half muffled by his coat. He smelled of pine, metal, and gunpowder, an awkward combination of scents that wasn’t nearly as awkward as his mannerisms when caught off guard.

Percy sighed with a small smile and lightly pat her on the back a few times before running a hand down her damp clothing. “Good grief, you’re absolutely drenched.”

Vex pulled away and looked up at him. “Not to mention I’m freezing,” she said, her nose and ears visibly reddened by the autumn air.

“I can tell,” he said, lightly poking her on her nose.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then glanced around, eyeing one of the servants wandering in the corridors and allowing him to pass before speaking once more, her voice almost a whisper.

“May we perhaps…?” 

Percy furrowed his brow, cocking his head curiously right before she abruptly grabbed his coat and pulled him closer.

He let out a little yelp and she shushed him before whispering very softly. “May we perhaps speak of these reports while I… take a bath?”

Percy quickly pulled away from her, adjusting his coat and clearing his throat as he pressed his glasses back up against his nose.

Vex crossed her arms, raising a brow at him. Percy mirrored her expression, raising a brow right back at her, his face stoic but subtly changing to a warmer shade of pink. With a newfound air of authority, he straightened his back as if he were recomposing himself, before extending out an open hand and curling his fingers in a beckoning motion.

Vex rolled her eyes and shoved her hand into her satchel before slapping a pile of papers into his hand. 

He nodded as he neatly folded the papers and tucked them into his jacket. With an unwavering look of formality, he stared her down with his bright blue eyes for what felt like a long while before speaking rather softly. “I’ll…” He cleared his throat once more, his cheeks now very visibly red, “have someone draw a bath for you.”

Vex fist-pumped and mouthed a silent ‘yes’, before pulling Percy back down to her level and pecking him on the mouth. 

Percy pushed her away and looked around frantically. “Go, go!” he whispered in a shooing motion. “I’ll meet with you in a bit.”

Vex sauntered off with a spring in her step toward the music room so she could announce her return to Cassandra, a massive grin stretched across her face.

She was perfectly aware that Percy was adamantly against public displays of affection. He’d always been a very private man, but ever since he had become Lord of the Whitestone, his shell had gotten even thicker. Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of Whitestone had an “image” to uphold, after all...

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but push his buttons every once in awhile, especially when she could sense his repressed desires bubbling to the surface. His tells were rather obvious: the excessive clearing of the throat, the fidgeting, the reddening of his pale complexion. 

She fondly remembered that one time his shell did crack; a day when they hadn’t seen each other in well over a week. That lovely evening, he royally failed at resisting her usual flirtations, and to her own surprize, abruptly pulled her into a pantry with him. Needless to say, she never looked at sacks of flour the same way again...


	2. Conflicts of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 7/4/2017: In the beginning of the first chapter for this fic, I wrote that it was autumn. That however, was a mistake, as I early on decided to change the season to spring since that is canon compliant with when Vox Machina started their year-long break. Alas, I neglected to make the correction in those first few paragraphs but have since caught my mistake. So yeah, it’s actually early spring in Whitestone (The equivalent of February-March, courtesy of CritRoleStats)
> 
> Anyway, lot of dialogue in this chapter, so it probably seems longer than it really is.  
> …  
> Nah, it’s still pretty long. But you know me. Long waffly chapters all the way.

Vex stopped a few steps from the door that lead into the music room and pressed her back up against the wall. Cassandra’s violin playing was beautiful, and she had no desire of interrupting her just yet. She closed her eyes and listened to the melody that evoked just a touch of sleepy melancholy, like one's mood at the cusp of winter. Both Cassandra and Percival had that air about them; a persistent yet pleasant coldness to their demeanor that could be construed as callous by the inattentive outsider. She was unsure of whether the personality trait was hereditary, learned, or a result of their unfortunate circumstances; all she really knew was that it was something she didn’t care to change about them.

Her eyes opened at the sound one of the servants walking by, and feeling like a bit of a creeper, she figured it was time she made herself known to Cassandra. After straightening her clothes and plucking a stray twig from her hair, Vex stepped into view and leaned against the door frame, patiently waiting to get noticed. She smiled as her eyes met Cassandra’s, who matched her smile and nodded at Vex in acknowledgement. With closed eyes, Percy’s sister continued to play just a little longer, finishing off the current melody before having it peter off gracefully.

Vex clapped lightly and Cassandra laughed conservatively before speaking up, “No need to flatter me.”

“You know you don’t have to be humble around me.” Vex said. “Your playing is lovely.”

Cassandra rested her violin by the piano and began to approach Vex. “The piece needs some work. You can compliment me when I learn the whole thing.” She smirked. 

It never ceased to fascinate Vex how similar her mannerisms were to Percy’s, despite being quite a bit younger; her posturing, her accent, her smile, the angle of her nose, her eyes; they all felt so comfortable and familiar. It...  _ confused _ Vex sentimentally.

The two ladies stared at eachother for a few moments before Cassandra opened her arms and gave Vex a welcoming hug. “Glad to see you back safely.”

Before meeting Cassandra, Vex didn’t believe hugs could be formal, yet somehow, Percy’s sister had mastered the technique. 

Cassandra furrowed her brow. “You’re chilled to the bone.”

“I’ll take care of that soon. Just wanted to inform you of my return.”

“Yes, if course.” She smiled.

“I’ve already given Percival the reports. I imagine he’ll inform you of everything you need to know.”

“That’s good to hear,” Cassandra said, smiling politely. Her icy blue eyes darted up and down Vex’s form before resting back on her face. “So…” She paused for a moment, as if reflecting on her words before speaking. “Is it safe for me to assume he has told you about your next assignment?”

Vex’s expression morphed from a relaxed smile to a furrowed frown. “No…”

Cassandra huffed and crossed her arms, looking a rather exasperated. “Of course he hasn’t.”

Both ladies groaned in matched frustration. This was a recurring problem; an issue that Cassandra and Vex had been trying to fix ever since she moved to Whitestone and officially took on the position as Baroness.

Vex spoke up, equally frustrated. “I can’t believe it. He’s doing it again.”

Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “You know how he is...He says it ' _weirds_ ' him out.”

Vex huffed. “I’ve told him time and time again that I don’t mind. I agreed to the position. He’s not  _ forcing  _ me to do anything.”

“I know, I know. It just…” she paused, thinking of a polite way of putting it. “It makes him uncomfortable. He’s always associated giving someone orders as a means of underlining their inferiority.” She lowered her voice to a near whisper. “I blame father, bless his poor soul.”

Vex crossed her arms and pouted. “But we’ve talked to him about it. Numerous times. I can’t fathom why it still bothers him to ‘ _ boss me around’ _ ” she said, using air quotes.

Cassandra raised a brow at Vex and gave her a knowing glare. 

Vex felt herself blush, but hoped her frost nipped skin would conceal it. “I mean…” She stared down at her feet.

“You know why,” Cassandra said bluntly.

Vex bit her lower lip and looked at Cassandra apologetically, letting out a nervous laugh.

As if to break the tension, Cassandra patted Vex in the arm. “It’s not your fault dear. To be fair, you knew each other before the arrangement.”

A small sigh of relief left Vex’s lips and they both stared at each other for a little longer.

Cassandra then looked up at the ceiling and sighed with a small smirk on her lips, “Oh well, nothing makes my days more interesting that having to deal with my brother’s shortcomings.” She looked back at Vex with a firm yet smiling demeanor.  “Luckily, I am a little more resistant to the evils of conflicts of interest. I suppose I’ll send you the documents in his behalf this time as well.”

Objectivity: It was an attribute Vex appreciated in a person when used in good measure. Some people had a tendency to excuse their callous and rude behaviour as being objective, like her father often did; but not Cassandra. She was a woman who knew how to balance power and feelings in equal measure, and who rarely fell victim to the clouding of judgment associated with emotions. Sometimes Vex worried that this was a result of her tumultuous past with the Briarwoods, but Percy convinced her that Cassandra had always been that way, and that it was her force of personality that helped her heal, at least in part. She was like their mother, supposedly.

Vex bowed her head. “Thank you for your patience. I understand your frustration.”

Although Vex was quite a bit older than Cassandra, she often found herself looking up to her, because she respected reasonable people, and the last thing she wanted to do was sully her reputation.

Cassandra shrugged as she absent-mindedly adjusted one of her hand cuffs, “Though, I must give him credit, he really does try.” 

Vex laughed. “And watching him do so is rather entertaining.”

They both giggled again before Cassandra spoke up once more. “Anyway, will you be joining us for dinner?”

Vex perked up. “Yes, and that reminds me,” she said as she patted her magical preservation bag, “I have fresh fish from Ninthshore.”

“Excellent.” Cassandra clasped her hands together. “Would you please inform the cooks then? Might as well put that on the menu for tonight.”

“Of course.” Vex nodded. 

See? that wasn’t so hard. Frankly, Vex found Cassandra to be far more of natural leader than Percy in some aspects. While Percy was much more of a people pleaser and a clever strategizer, Cassandra knew how to boss people around to the extent that it never really felt like bossiness. In fact, they complemented each other quite nicely.

A light knock drew both their attention to the door, and a servant peeked her head in. “Baroness, sorry to interrupt. Your bath is ready.”

Vex smiled with an expression of mild relief at the thought of a warm bath. “Excellent, thank you.” 

The servant scurried away, and Vex turned to look at Cassandra who waved her hand in dismissal. “Go ahead. You certainly need it. You smell of wet bear…”

Vex smirked at Cassandra, sticking her tongue out at her.

“Cassandra grinned, picking up her violin. “We’ll converse more at dinner, yes?”

“We shall.” Vex curtsied. “Thank you.”

“Good evening,” Cassandra said with a wink as she raised her violin back up against her chin.

Vex matched her wink and left the music room with a slight spring in her step. She had meant to say hello to Tary as well, but figured she could do so at dinner. Her rationale behind it was that she didn’t want to disturb him while he worked in the workshop, but of course, the true reason was that she didn't want her bath to get cold…

***

Vex walked into her room and smiled at crackling sound of the wood burning stove and the sight of a steaming bath waiting for her. Whitestone’s initially mild spring had gotten rather harsh as of late, so much so that she had found most ponds frozen over in the early mornings. Vex was informed that such weather was actually quite common place in the Alabaster Sierra’s, and that it would take a few months for the more consistent warm weather to roll in, to her dismay...

Exhaling deeply, she plopped her belongings by the foot of her bed and began undressing as she absentmindedly stared at the gold and green wallpaper. Vex’s bedroom was one of the many luxuries that made her often question whether she was worthy of her position in Whitestone. Not that she’d ever complain, nor could she refuse it.

When Vex permanently moved into the castle, she was given a room upgrade after she gave into Percy’s insistent offering. He wanted her to have a conformable place to stay while the city worked on constructing her home on the property she was entitled to. It would be a couple more months before it was complete and she could hardly wait, though given the beauty of the temporary room she was given, she certainly couldn't complain.

Although she had her suspicions, she could never quite confirm who the room belonged to before her. Percy never shared that information, nor did she have the heart to ask. He had simply stated that he thought it was a waste to have the room “collect dust”, and that he found it convenient for her to have a room close to his. Thus, Vex gracefully accepted the gift with no further questions. Percy had a tendency to focus on practical matters when masking any semblance of emotional weakness, and Vex wasn’t the type to pry at old wounds for the sake of satisfying her own curiosity. 

Still, some days, she found herself staring at the wear marks on the carpet, or the little dents in the varnish of the vanity, or the ink stain on the wall, haunted by the thoughts of a life she never had the pleasure of meeting.

It was even more disconcerting to be reminded of the fact that, really, the only reason she was even in that room -- no -- in that castle to begin with was because of the tragedy that took place so many years ago. Had the Briarwoods not taken over Whitestone, Percy’s entire family would still be alive, Percy would have never needed to escape, he would have never been locked up in that dungeon, Vox Machina would have never found him, and she would have never…

A light knock at Vex’s door followed by Percy’s voice calling her name shook her from her thoughts and prompted her to answer.

“Come in,” she said, half undressed next to the bath of hot water.

Vex traded a few looks with Percy from the corner of her eye as he walked in with a clipboard under his arm and a quill behind his ear. After softly closing the door behind him, he glanced at her briefly as he pulled up a chair from a nearby vanity and sat down, facing her. He had changed into some slightly more comfortable evening attire, with a white shirt and dark blue vest, the de Rolo crest embroidered in gold on the left side of his chest. He rested one foot on his knee and pulled out some of the papers from his vest, scanning them as he adjusted his glasses.

He seemed rather unfazed by her semi-nudity, her breasts in full view, dark nipples raised by the chilled castle air. Frankly, both him and Vex had grown quite used to each other's naked form long before they ever became intimate. In fact, most of Vox Machina knew exactly what each member looked like under their clothes, having spent many hours bathing in Scanlans’ hot tubs that were, of course, decorated with paintings of Scanlan’s naked figure. For better or worse, no one felt incredibly shy around one another, and some had even engaged in battle completely naked and proud.

After having folded the last of her clothes and placed them aside, she started unbraiding her hair. “Fortunately, the journey was relatively uneventful,” she said cheerfully.

“Always good to hear,” Percy remarked with a nod.

She hummed in agreement. “Greendale didn’t report needing anything. In fact, they were hoping to cut down on some of our military aid in exchange for lower taxes.”

Percy sighed. “I suppose they’re entitled to their own independence. Greendale isn’t in an incredibly dangerous geographic location anyway,” he said, writing down some notes.

Vex dipped her toe into the steaming water and gasped a little before fully submerging her leg, then her other leg, and easing her whole body into the bath with a log drawn out sigh. 

“Heavenly…”

“Quite,” Percy remarked, looking back down at the papers.

“Anyway,” she said, running her wet fingers through her hair. “Crow’s Reach, on the other hand, says they need more lumber because they’ve had an increase in demand for lodging ever since we opened the new road.”

Percy rubbed his stubbled chin. “Having more people pass through Crow’s Reach is more than agreeable in my books.”

Vex smiled as she massaged her shoulder with a washcloth. “I figured that would make you happy. You were so nervous about that investment.”

Percy expression softened and he half-smiled, revealing just a touch of vulnerability. “Every decision I make makes me nervous…”

Vex poured a bowl of water over her head and blinked the droplets from her eyes. “Whenever you want to run away just say the word and I’ll be ready to follow.”

Percy laughed with a low shake of his head.

“You know I’m being serious,” Vex continued. “If I were in your position I’d go mad.”

Percy maintained a sly smirk on his face, “See, that’s the trick. If you’re already mad it doesn’t affect you nearly as much.”

Vex hummed with a little skepticism in her tone, lifting one leg out of the water and wiggling her toes. “Cass is better at ruling than you are anyway. She’d take care of things.”

“Ouch,” Percy said, holding the left side of his chest and feigning injury.

“Oh stop it. You know it’s true.”

“Well yes, but you know she’d send a hunting party after us if we dared abandon her. Ruling is a group effort.”

“I suppose…” Vex said as she ran her washcloth over her breasts, making sure to keep him in her peripheral vision.

Percy caught himself staring and looked back down at his notes. “What else?”

Vex smirked at him knowingly, and Percy cleared his throat.

“Well…” Vex recomposed her thoughts for a moment. “The forests seemed fine for the most part. No signs of forest fires, so perhaps it would be wise to call for a controlled burn.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

“The White Pass is still completely clear of Giants, which is one less chore on our list.”

Percy hummed and nodded, still writing.

“Really, the only serious problem I encountered was when I went to Ninthshore. They notified me of a pretty bad landslide that completely blocked the south road.”

Percy groaned. “Not again...”

“I estimated at least a few days labor to clear it.”

Percy sighed. “That’s troublesome,” he said, jotting down a few more notes and silently counting on his fingers before speaking up. “I might employ some Ashari to see if they can improve the structural integrity of that pass...this has happened far too many times.”

Vex raised her brows as she cleaned the dirt from under her nails, “That going to be expensive.”

“I know. But sometimes you need to spend money to make money.”

She shrugged with a sigh. “That’s alright. Just have me talk to them when it’s time to negotiate won't you darling?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t do it any other way.”

Vex snickered to herself. 

Percy flipped through the papers as he reviewed his notes. “You know…” He glanced at her briefly. “If you weren’t so dreadfully cheap I’d appoint you as royal accountant.”

Vax feigned an offended expression, resting a palm on her chest. “Percival! How dare you?”

“Oh, don’t take me wrong,” Percy said, smirking right at her. “I find your treasure hoarding tendencies rather adorable, if not a tad bit suspicious.”

“Excuse me?”

Percival twirled the quill in his fingers as he stared up at the ceiling. “I theorized the possibility that you were actually a dragon for a short period of time. Or Perhaps Trinket...” He then glanced at her, chin still raised. “Would explain a lot.”

Vex shrugged. “I can respect that. To this day I still can’t help but suspect that everyone around me is a fucking dragon.”

“Oh yes, given our track record it’s quite likely.”

“Yes yes Indeed.”

They both laughed, and sat in silence for a bit before Percy spoke up again.

“Dragons aside, was there anything else worth mentioning that you noticed on your trip?”

“Um…” Vex bit the inside of her cheek as she thought for a moment.

She of course, remembered the dream, but she didn’t feel as though it was really relevant. It was perhaps a good dinner story.

“Not really,” she said. “Might have seen a few less seagulls flying around. Is that odd for this time of year?”

“I…” Percy furrowed his brow at the question, “don’t know…?”

“I mean, do seagulls migrate?”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea,” Percy then smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. “Though that’s something I immagine Keyleth would know…”

Vex’s expression softened, as did Percy’s.

“Yeah…”

“Indeed.”

They sat in silence once more, and for the first time, Vex realized that it had actually started to rain rather heavily.

Vex perked up. “Well you could always write her a letter.” She laughed as she began to air write and theatrically imitate Percy’s voice. “Dear Voice of the Tempest. We write you with a question that is a matter of dire importance. Do seagulls migrate? Sincerely, Lord Percival Fredrickstain Von-”

“Yes, of course,” Percy quickly interrupted. “I’ll have it sent right away.” He pretended to write, and Vex laughed.

There was nothing quite like trivializing formality in Vex’s book, and she was glad that Percy knew how to take a joke, because he would have been intolerable otherwise. In fact, Percy had actually gotten quite good at making fun of himself in all the years he had spent with Vox Machina, which made him all the more charming in her eyes.

Nevertheless, Vex’s laughter eventually died down to a drawn out sigh, and they both shared another moment of silence. The fire of the stove crackled lightly, accompanied by the sound of rain swelling with each gust of wind.

“I miss them,” Vex finally said.

Percy traded a melancholy smile with her. “I do too.”

Vex stood up, the water dripping off her body and glistening in the warm light of the stove. She combed the water out if her hair. “I mean, with Keyleth and Vax far across the continent, Grog, Pike and Vax in Vaselheim, and wherever the hell Scanlan is right now…”

Percy set the papers down and crossed his arms, staring at the fire. “Did you expect us all to stay together?”

“No.” Vex laughed nervously, looking away from him. “Of course not. And I mean... I suppose with Tary here you at least have someone to…” She quickly bit her lower lip and stared at the still water in the bathtub. “You know...”

Percy furrowed his brow as he analyzed her expression with a gaze that Vex could sense from the corner of her eye, as if he wanted her to elaborate.

But she didn’t want to. Truth be told, she sort of felt lonely in Whitestone, though she’d never dare admit that to Percy, lest he feel like inadequate company.

With a heavy exhale, she reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body before stepping outside the bath. “I just…” she paused, and her gaze lingered on Percy’s expression, waiting for the right words to come to her. “Things are different now. That’s all.”

Percy stared right back at her, his eyes tracing the curve of her brow, the hazel in her eyes, the subtle quiver of her lips. “I know,” he said.

Vex smiled, looking down.

“It’s alright though. Different isn’t necessarily bad.” His voice was comforting. “If anything, Vox Machina’s dissolution was a good sign for the world at large. We did our job and we did it well. We aren’t really  _ needed _ anymore.” He adjusted his glasses and smirked at the prospect of what he needed to say next. “At the risk of sounding smug-”

“You always sound smug darling.”

Percy half-laughed and narrowed his eyes at Vex, “As I was saying...at the risk of sounding smug...we sort of saved the world.”

Vex’s expression gained a little serenity at his words.

He recrossed his legs. “And now, we live the rest of our lives enjoying the fruits of our labor.”

Vex smiled, walking forward. “That is, until we figure out what the hell is up with that Spinning Orb of Death in your basement...”

Percy let out a sigh as he watched her approach. “That’s an unpleasant thought...” 

“You shouldn't be thinking of unpleasant thoughts right now,” she said, now standing right in front of him.

He sat unmoving, staring up at her with his arms crossed. “You’re the one who brought it up.”

“Okay, fine.” She huffed, tossing her damp hair over her shoulder. “You’re right.”

He leaned back into his chair, a sly smile spreading across his face. “I enjoy being right.”

Vex bit her lower lip. On a day when she wasn’t mentally exhausted, she would have gladly taken his bait and continued bickering, but she was well aware that Percy had his mental faculties about him, while she on the other hand felt more akin to a potato, granted a sexually frustrated potato. She had to level the playing field; tire him out.

Vex rolled her eyes, and rather suddenly allowed her towel to drop to the ground. “Alright, it’s time to shut you up.”

Percy’s brow raised ever so slightly, which was the extent of his reaction, but a reaction nonetheless.

Vex hummed, “So that’s how you’re gonna be?”

He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat a little. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

With quite a bit of grace, she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his lap, her bare damp skin now flush against the dryness of his clothes.

He adjusted his glasses to get a good look at her, his blue eyes staring her down with an expression she recognized. It was a well trained poker face that would have fooled most, but she knew exactly what to look for: She could see his pupils dilate behind his glasses, his face fill with color, his breathing grow heavy. 

He gently rested both his hands in her hips. “So?” he asked, his voice calm and calculated.

This was the game. They would see who would give in first. She adjusted herself in his lap, already feeling his arousal pressing against her. And yet, that poker face of his still held; barely.

She watched him lick his bottom lip once, and at that point, she knew what to do. 

With a delicate touch, she took one of his hands into hers and slowly guided it toward her breast, resting it there. For a moment it rested unmoving, the reflection of the stove light dancing off his glasses. She could feel her accelerating heartbeat against his rough hand.

Then, perhaps due to a deeply rooted habit, a need to always have his hands occupied, she felt his calloused thumb idly brush over her nipple once, twice, three times. His subconscious was failing him, and she smirked as she watched his gaze drift down to look at her breasts before quickly looking back up at her and swallowing hard.

She almost had him.

Vex leaned in towards his ear and whispered, her lips brushing against his earlobe ever so slightly. “So?”

Percy sighed deeply and pushed her away, cocking his head and staring her down her with an expression that almost seemed scolding, but taking no further action. For a brief moment she almost considered admitting defeat; that he had truly resisted her this time.

But that was the trick to the game. 

Abruptly, one of his hands drifted to brace the middle of her back as he dipped her backward with the grace of a gentleman, and with a movement that was quick but subtle, he took one of her nipples between his lips. She inhaled sharply and grasped his hair, relishing in the feeling and smirking at her own little victory.

Checkmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t intend for Cassandra to play a huge part in this fic at first, but she sort of grew on me. I find her character to be so charming, and a pretty interesting foil to Percy’s personality, despite their similarities. 
> 
> As for Vex and Percy? Horndogs... as usual. Don’t worry, the next chapter will be coming very soon... (subtle pun intended?)


	3. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're uncomfortable with explicit sexual content, you may skip this chapter. I generally like organizing my stories in such a way that you can skip the kinki stuff if you're not in the mood or are here for the story...(However unlikely that may be.)

Vex thoroughly enjoyed this side of Percy; a feral, uncensored version of his persona that she always suspected existed, hidden behind that calm and calculated exterior. She had often noticed it in battle; the only time when the stress and adrenaline forced his shell to give way to his wilder instincts. He was good at using this dualistic personality to his advantage, despite his own belief that it was dangerous. He didn’t know how to appreciate the fact that it took concentration to live as he did.

Vex took it upon herself to help him accept his own personality just as he in turn helped her with her own internal doubts and demons.

It was all a matter of helping him understand that he was entirely in control, presenting him with opportunities to open those carefully guarded safety valves and let off some stream. Needless to say, she was quite pleased to discover that sex was just such an activity. One could say it was almost therapeutic, although had someone told her that she would have been engaging in this genre of “therapy” with Percy half a decade ago when she first met him in that dingy prison cell, she would have laughed till the next age.

Fortunately, she had the privilege to learn that sex with Percy was no laughing matter. It was raw, unpredictable, and wildly addictive. He enjoyed toying with her, dangling the prize in front of her, making her beg, and she in turn found pleasure in turning the tables, baiting him into a state where he was entirely uncensored and liberated.

He pinched and played with one of her nipples, twirling it under the studied pressure of his thumb. As his warm tongue toyed with the other, it shot small waves of warmth down her spine and between her legs, causing her to shudder and squeeze her thighs around him.

He switched breasts. She could feel the impatience in his haste, his tongue now dancing more aggressively around her. The feeling of his teeth scrape against her skin sent a pulse of pleasure into her core, and a hushed moan escaped her lips.

He quickly met her mouth with his, perhaps in an attempt to silence her as one of his hands trailed the curves of her torso and crept down between her legs, finding that tender spot he’d had plenty of practice tinkering with. His kisses were raw, distracted, a secondary activity as he dedicated most of his focus down below. 

His thumb worked carefully, administering just the right amount of friction and pressure to send her mind down a winding path of dazed pleasure. He knew her body far too well by this point. Her eyelids fluttered shut as her fingers dug into his shirt and she shuddered against his talented touch.

Two of his fingers ventured father, spreading her lips apart and finding warm dampness. He smiled against her lips and hummed in approval at the extent of her arousal.

“Don’t get cocky,” she muttered in response.

He abruptly grabbed her by the hair and rested his mouth near her ear. “You want me to stop?” he threatened lightly, whispering in a low frequency that sent chills down her spine.

She squirmed as he held her in place, and she whimpered just a little but refused to answer. She was stubborn.

“Hm?” he insisted, slowly easing the pressure of his fingers between her legs.

“Don’t you dare,” she cried out, grabbing his wrist.

He chuckled at her reaction, tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

He could be so mean.

“Don’t stop... please,” she pleaded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes, grinding against his hand.

Apparently pleased with her response, his mouth found her’s once more, and as he did so, he pushed two of his fingers deep into her slick interior, immediately locating and curling his fingers up against a spot that made her moan loudly against his lips. He held her steady as she began to grow weak on top of him, and he shifted her weight to relieve some of the pressure on top of his aroused member.

With the little focus she still clinged to, she unbuttoned his pants and undergarments and released the entire length of him, fully aroused. As she wrapped her hand around it and ran her fingers up and down its length, he groaned and reactively bit down on her lower lip, before pressing his kiss deeper, his tongue dancing with hers.

She held one of his shoulders for stability as he continued to kiss her fiercely, a low growl emanating from his core. She grasped his shaft more tightly, and he clawed his fingers through her damp hair as his other hand continued to toy with her, fingers delving deeper and feeling her muscles clench around him.

She felt he would push her over the edge if she allowed him, but she wanted to take him with her. She refused to leave him behind. Interrupting their kiss, she quickly grabbed hold of his hand and pried it out of her, her breathing shallow, and he looked at her curiously, lips slightly parted.

“Wait,” she muttered.

His breathing a little shaky, he glanced at his fingers that were covered in her arousal. She took his now damp hand and glided it up and down his shaft, which made him shudder and smirk nervously at his own sensitivity.

Satisfied with the lubrication, she lifted her body off of his lap, balancing herself a few inches above his cock. He grasped her waist hard, looking up at her with an expression that was hungry, needing.

She took a few moments to stare into his sharp blue stare from above, a stare that stirred her emotions and filled her with euphoria. The rain outside was was loud against the window pane, partially masking the sound of their breathing.

His hands tightened around her waist, supporting her as she angled his member and lined him up. Then, just like dipping into a hot bath, she inhaled sharply as she eased herself in top of him, feeling him fill and stretch her with a hot, intense sensation of pleasure. He let out a quivering sigh as she rested her entire weight on top of him, and his fingers dug into her thighs, as if trying to push himself just a little deeper inside her. She bit down on her lower lip as she enveloped him fully, feeling the pressure of his head press against the more tender depths of her.

A quiet whimper escaped her parted lips, and he smirked at her, his glasses slipping a little lower down his nose. “I needed this,” he whispered.

“I know.” Vex smiled back, lightly removing his glasses and resting them on the vanity. She caressed his face, tracing her fingers on the sharp angles of his nose and jaw. “I enjoy being right.”

Percy’s lips parted as if he wanted to offer a rebuttal, but she kissed away any chance of him ruining her victory.

She grabbed hold of his toned arms, her nipples brushing against the fabric of his vest. She smiled against his mouth and nipped at his lips a few more times before beginning a slow and deliberate rhythm on top of him, which made him groan with pleasure.

Their breathing quickly fell into sync as she rose and fell, his hands grasping at her ass as she in turn held his shoulders. She fell hot and heavy against his body, the wet sounds and the feeling of her skin slapping against his body lulling her mind into a state of pure euphoria. With each fall, the sensation of him filling her up pulsed a wave of deep, fluttering pleasure in her core, pushing her closer and closer to climax, but not quite getting there. Not yet.

In the position they were in, whether it be the awkwardness of the angle, or her need to focus on not losing her balance on his lap, she couldn't quite find what she was looking for. Sure, lovemaking on a chair was certainly a great start as a means of mixing it up, but it wasn’t the most comfortable means to an end. Percy must have picked up on this, because abruptly, he stopped her, pressing her down on top of him. 

“My turn,” he said hoarsely, lifting both of them off the chair and carrying her to the edge of the bed where he rested her on her back.

Percy’s breathing was heavy, but he didn’t look tired, not yet. He was just getting started.Standing above her, he quickly unbuttoned his vest and tossed it at the head of the bed, and then he started unbuttoning his white shirt. Vex pulled him closer with her legs, smiling and grasping the sheets, still wanting, still needing.

As he peeled the shirt off his lean body in the dim orange light of the stove, Vex’s brow furrowed slightly at the sight of the scars; the ones that wouldn't heal.

They were dark against his pale complexion; slightly raised, pink, star-like craters across his chest. Beneath them were dark, purplish and jagged claw marks that ran from his chest to his abdomen, the skin around them stretching unevenly. His navel was deformed where more claw marks ripped across his abdomen like knife wounds, the skin growing rippled and rough over the old fatal injury.

She usually did a good job at ignoring their existence, yet in that light, the shadows of the firelight only seemed to highlight them.

“My eyes are up here.” Percy said, as he tossed his shirt aside as well, snapping her out of her temporary daze.

“Of course.” She grinned, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him on top of her. With her fingers running through his hair, she kissed his stubbled jaw, his chin, his lips, regaining focus on his living breathing existence.

He braced himself on one elbow as he guided himself back inside her, exhaling as he penetrated her, making her shudder beneath him. He was definitely real. Definitely alive.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and dug her fingers into his back as he picked up his own rhythm, pressing her into the bed with each new thrust. 

He ran a hand through her wet hair and grasped it, holding her head in place as he nibbled her jaw line. His movements were harsh, hard, unbridled, and she loved every second if it.

He pressed his lips against her neck and kissed her, little pleasured moans escaping her between breaths. He then traced his mouth up her neck to her ear where he whispered softly, his voice a bit rough around the edges.

“I always miss you.”

She knew he did, but it was nice to hear him say it. He was prideful, stubborn, and too shy to often admit things, but when he did, he was honest.

“Good,” she whispered back, running her hands across his back.

As if in response to Vex’s sly remark, Percy grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, pressing himself deeper inside her. The abrupt movement caught her off guard and she let out a loud cry, digging her nails into his arms and spreading her legs wider to accommodate him as he picked up the pace. She could feel his pelvis rocking and rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and she let out sharp exhales at every new thrust.

His rhythm was fast now, deliberate; she could feel her groin starting to ache but she didn’t care. She craved his energy, the physical contact, his rough touch, the taste of his body, sound of his breathing against her neck as he sighed her name over and over again.

Vex was close now. She could feel her climax brewing inside her core, swelling at the rhythm of his movements. 

“Percy...I-” she gasped as she clawed at the sheets behind her.

He quickly grabbed one of her hands and braided his fingers with hers, pressing it into the bed. He dug his forehead into the mattress next to Vex’s ear and held her, his breathing now loud and heavy. He was close too. He just needed her cue.

She squirmed as her sensitivity peaked, and with one final, deep intrusion, he pushed her over the edge into a hot sea of euphoria. She tried to muffle her cry into his shoulder as her muscles clenched around him. He quickly followed suit, groaning into the sheets and pressing down into her while she conversely arched upwards, their bodies shuddering against each other before both falling limp on the bed.

Percy rested on top of her, winded, sweaty, and completely spent. Vex lay recovering her senses, her ears now focusing on the sound of rain and a distant rumble of thunder. 

He shifted his weight a little, turning his head away from her. 

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“How eloquent of you,” she chuckled, patting him on the back.

His breathing was still heavy. “Now I’m going to be the one in need of a bath before dinner…”

Vex played with his hair. “Oh? I think the smell of gunpowder and sex suits you.”

Percy let out an exasperated groan and turned his head toward her. “I disagree wholeheartedly.”

Vex turned to look at him, pecking him once on the lips and smiling before speaking. “Your loss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. The first of many smut chapters in this fic. We're starting off pretty tame but things will ramp up. Either way, hopefully this didn't disappoint. I certainly enjoyed writing it. It's a breath of fresh air from the agonizingly slow burn that is The Butterfly Effect...


	4. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy chapter this time around.

The fireplace in the dining room roared invitingly, fending off the chill that consistently prevailed in the spacious chambers or the castle. The muffled patter of rain against stone was but a relaxing background noise, and the smell of dinner was rich and savory.

Trinket rolled over on the rug in front of the fireplace and continued snoring, looking enviously comfortable.

“Oh buddy…” Vex said affectionately as she watched him, before turning her attention back toward the card game in front of her and nodding at Cassandra. “Your turn.”

That evening, Vex dressed in her warmer evening attire, as did Cassandra, for spring seemed to be rearing it’s uglier side that year. While Vex’s outfit was made of leathers and furs, Cassandra’s was mostly comprised of numerous layers of fine vests over a long red dress. It wasn’t their best clothing, but they weren’t trying to impress anyone that evening.

The two women both sat facing each other at the very end of a long table that had -- once upon a time -- seated many more people. For the past hour, they played cards and sipped on white wine as they waited for their dinner to be served, as well as their fourth and final dinner companion who was conspicuously missing, considering they’d been informed that Tarry had quite graciously abandoned them to his own work.

“Probably working on another project with Tarry,” Cassandra muttered as she placed a few cards down on the table.

“Or maybe he’s just not in the mood for conversation,” Vex said, glancing at the new additions in the field.

“You already talk his ear off?”

“About the ‘giving orders’ thing?” Vex asked. “No, I did not. Figured we’d do that together.”

“That we shall…” Cassandra hummed. “Your turn.”

Vex glanced at the cards on the table once more and then back at her hand, grimacing a bit. “Perhaps he can sense he’s in trouble...”

“Nonsense,” Cassandra scoffed. “His danger sense is completely off teeter.”

Vex sighed and finally made up her mind, placing a card down and following up her move with a long sip from her wine glass. She already had a feeling she’d lost this game too. “He occasionally picks up on dangers if he’s paying attention. I’d also argue that he has pretty good observational skills when it comes to...you know…” She gestured with her fingers. “Little details.”

Cassandra hummed, seemingly disinterested in Vex’s defense of her brother.

Vex waved her hand at her dismissively. “Anyway, your turn.”

Cassandra didn’t lift her eyes off the game, barely taking up any time to reflect before initiating her move as she spoke. “Are we still talking about the man who plays with black powder in his spare time?” Cassandra asked with a raise brow.

As she spoke, she made quick work of Vex’s play, placing a few more cards onto the table before glancing up at Vex from under thick lashes; with a cold expression, she slapped her final card on top of Vex’s, sealing her victory.

Vex frowned at her demise and sighed. “Good point…”

Cassandra smirked at Vex. “Good game.”

Vex bit her lower lip as she met Cassandra’s blue eyes, and she sipped her wine. As charming as she was, Cassandra wasn’t even trying to hide the lie. Vex had only ever won Mage’s Gambit a handful of times against her, and only a few more times against Percy. Honestly, she wasn’t quite sure why she bothered; perhaps it was to feel the rare satisfaction of winning every once in awhile, despite being fully aware that such victories were merely due to dumb luck. Being lucky could feel good. She’d played enough dice games to know as much.

“Now…” Cassandra said, slapping her hands on the table and leaning back in her chair with a heavy sigh. “Where in the Nine Hells is-”

As if on cue, just as Cassandra turned her head toward the entrance, a tired looking Percy entered the dining room, also dressed warmly. He nonchalantly strolled over, slipped into his spot at the head of the table, and nodded at both of them. “Ladies.”

Trinket growled from his prone position by the fire, and Percy quickly corrected himself. “And Sir…”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him, and Percy narrowed his eyes back at her. “What?”

With a quickness akin to Vax’s roguish skills, Cassandra reached to touch Percy’s white locks and pulled him towards her. “Your hair is wet.”

He pried her hand away and momentarily glanced at Vex, who was still staring at her most recent card defeat, before looking back at Cassandra. “This may come as a surprize to you -- sister dearest -- but I do bathe.”

Vex held in a chuckle, cupping her hand over her mouth and looking at the two of them.

Cassandra closed her eyes and took a sip of her white wine. “Can’t imagine why you’d bother. You’ll be covered in black powder again within the hour anyway.”

Percy took in a deep breath to compose himself and quickly turned toward Vex, resting his chin in his hand. “Well it looks like my sister royally fucked you,” he said as he pointed at the cards in an obvious attempt to change the subject of conversation.

“Wouldn't be the first time I was royally fucked by a de Rolo today,” is what Vex wanted to say, but instead she just feigned a smile and slapped his hand. “Funny, we were just talking about your observational skills.”

“And how excellent they are?” Percy asked with a sarcastic smile, although he already sensed where the conversation was actually going.

Vex hummed and pretended to reminisce as she rubbed her chin, “I think I can count a few times your lackluster perceptive skills got us in trouble.” 

Percy pointed at Vex and opened his mouth to say something, before stopping himself. He turned to look at his sister, then back at Vex, and then back at his sister. “Is this a roast?”

“Actually, it’s grilled fish,” Vex corrected, braiding her fingers together and smirking.

Cassandra did the same, leaning in a little.

Percy studied both women and swallowed once. He then adjusted his glasses, and awkwardly began gathering up the cards, shuffling them before organizing them into neat little stacks with a subtle nervousness in his demeanor.

The servants walked in with the plates and Percy sighed, hoping the arrival of food was an end to...whatever was going on. “Well this looks lovely,” he remarked innocently, pointing at the meal. “By the way, Tarry won’t make it-”

“We know. He told us,” Vex and Cassandra said in chorus.

“I already had the deserts sent down to the workshop,” Cassandra added.

Percy blinked at the snappiness of their remarks, before shrugging to himself and commencing his meal.

Of course, the fun had only just begun.

“Percival,” Cassandra said as she daintily peeled the skin off her fish with her knife, “Why don’t you tell Lady Vex’ahlia what her next assignment is?”

Percy expression fell flat at the realization of his predicament, but tried his best to focus on his meal before him. “Maybe we can talk about that later.”

Vex washed her fish down with some wine and smirked at Percy’s discomfort. “Oh? You need something of me my Lord?”

Percy cringed at Vex’s statement, and then raised a finger at her, “I- I... really don’t.”

“But Percival?” Cassandra gasped, feigning shock. “We just talked about it a few days ago. All those duties. So many things to be done...”

Percy narrowed his eyes at Cassandra, gritting his teeth at her, “She just got back. Now isn’t a good tim-”

Vex rested a hand on Percy's wrist, “It’s always a good time. I’m here to serve you my Lord.”

Percy shivered like something had crawled up his back and he hid the hand she grabbed under the table, before beginning to stuff his mouth with bread.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at Percy’s desperate plan, before glancing back down at her food and taking a few bites.

Like some sort of greedy albino hamster, Percy continued to stuff his mouth with bread, glancing around nervously as if looking for an escape.

“So?” Vex demanded, crossing her arms.

Percy raised a finger, gesturing that his mouth was still full.

Cassandra drummed her fingers on the table impatiently, while Vex stared him down poisonously. 

Just as he looked like he was about to finish chewing, he took a few hearty gulps of wine. Vex rolled her eyes, and right when Percy rested the glass back on the table and started to stuff more bread into his mouth, Vex kicked him in the shin.

Percy’s eyes widened and he immediately started coughing, looking like he was close to choking, and Vex expression morphed to one of concern just long enough for him to recover. He wiped his mouth, eyes darting, “Okay, okay! I give up!” he pleaded, gesturing her to halt her assault on his physique. “I know an intervention when I see one.”

“Well done Vex,” Cassandra said bluntly, her eyes still focused on her meal.

Percy turned to Vex and looked at her sheepishly.

“Well, go on then,” Vex scoffed. “I’m waiting.”

Percy smiled nervously at her. “What was your question again…?”

Vex threw her head back and groaned to the heavens, dragging her hands down her face.

Cassandra deemed wise to speak up and salvage the situation. “We want you to start communicating a little better. It has come to my attention that you seem to neglect giving orders to one of your closest subjects,” she said, lightly gesturing at Vex, “and instead expect me to do so on your behalf. This is inefficient.”

Percy pursed his lips, glancing at both women with narrowed eyes before pouring himself some more wine, taking another sip, but not answering.

Vex leaned in, staring intently at him. “I mean  _ really _ Percy...what do you think is going to happen?”

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it once more, apparently changing his mind. The daggers that Vex threw with her mind were poisonous and many.

“If she stops fucking you there is likely something else to blame,” Cassandra said flatly, not looking up.

Percy nearly spit out his drink and Vex’s eyes widened at Cassandra.

Cassandra shrugged, still working on her food. “Oh come on now, we’re all adults here.”

Percy’s face looked like it was on fire, and his voiced cracked. “How about we  _ don’t  _ talk about this at the dinner table.”

A cheeky smile escaped from Vex’s lips but she concealed it behind her wine glass.

“Actually, I think this is a fine place to talk about this,” Cassandra said. “I’m all about efficiency, and I believe a little alcohol in your system will loosen you up nicely, brother dearest.”

Percy rested his face in his hands and let out a drawn out groan that petered out to a whimper.

“And I thought my brother was the melodramatic one....” Vex smirked. “Then again, knowing him, he would have already walked away by this point, so I’ll give you that much.”

Cassandra hummed in agreement.

After a few long moments of brooding, Percy released his face from his own grasp and leaned back in is chair, adjusting his collar, and looking utterly drained. “Alright...”

Vex blinked at him. “Alright what?”

“I’ll do it,” he said, raising his hands in defeat.

“Percival…” Cassandra scolded with a narrowing gaze.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“That is literally the exact same thing you said last time,” Vex said, “And nothing changed.”

“Well what else do you expect me to do?”

Vex turned to Cassandra, “I hate it when he does this.”

“I know right?” Cassandra agreed.

“You are both being awfully unfair...” he said with a sigh.

Vex simply laughed, but when she noticed Percy’s expression grow melancholy, she stopped herself, realizing that they’d perhaps overstepped. It was now apparent to her that there was something more to his stubbornness, and it was likely best she try to figure it out. 

She cleared her throat and leaned in to get a better look at him. “Percy…”

Percy was now staring down at his lap, expression blank.

“Percy...you’re not the type to blow off reason.”

“I know,” he muttered.

“So?” Vex insisted.

This odd little problem of his truly was a mystery to Vex. It’s not like he didn’t know how to boss people around, and he certainly didn’t have any trouble showing off his assertiveness in the bedroom. But when it came to official Whitestone business directed specifically at her, he froze up, and forced Cassandra to do all the work. Perhaps, in his his head, he believed this roundabout way of doing business could fool Vex into thinking he wasn’t giving her assignments, which in turn implied that he believed she  _ cared _ .

Vex sighed, “Percy, I don’t-”

“I made a promise,” he said suddenly, glancing up momentarily. “I told you that I didn’t expect anything from you when I gave you that title back in Syngorn.”

Cassandra crossed her arms. “Well that was just irresponsible on your part.”

Vex huffed. “So what if I have more responsibilities than you first proposed? Do you honestly think I would have stayed if I didn’t want to work with you?”

Percy didn’t look at her.

“Well it sounds like excuses to me,” Vex continued. “Now I’m sure there is plenty going on in that big head of yours that you're not telling me, but I don’t care.” She leaned back in her chair. “It’s not like you're ever going tell me anyway...”

“Suppressed superiority complex...” Cassandra muttered, finishing her meal.

Vex narrowed her eyes at her.

“Just saying.” Cassandra shrugged.

Letting out a sigh, Percy pushed his chair back, acting like he was ready to stand up. But as he did so, he felt something heavy push him right back into the table, followed by a low growl. Percy looked behind him and met Trinket’s brown glossy eyes staring him down.

“Oh no you don’t,” Vex said with a shake of her finger.

Percy cleared his throat and rested his elbows on the table, braiding his hands together, and staring at his half eaten plate of food.

“Look at me,” Vex said, resting a hand on his arm.

His eyes slowly rose to look at her.

“I’m here to help you Percy,” Vex said softly in an attempt to emphasize her sincerity. “I…” She paused to reflect on her words. “I really,  _ truly _ enjoy working for you; working for Whitestone.”

Trinket wandered up to her and rested his snout on her lap.

Percy’s brow revealed a touch of sadness, and he gazed at her intently, his voice softening. “I wanted us to be equals.”

“And we can still be equals Percy,” Vex said insistently, shaking her head. “That doesn’t have to change.”

There was a skepticism to his expression that didn’t satisfy Vex. His stubbornness quite the adversary.

“This is my home,” she continued, “so everything I do for you is  _ also  _ for me.” She smiled warmly. “But in order to help, I need to be given instruction. I don’t know what to do.” She shrugged. “I wasn’t raised to rule anything.”

Percy’s expression dulled, and his blue eyes fixed on a distant memory. “Neither was I…”

There it was again; the de Rolo coldness. Vex had to draw him back in. She smiled, rubbing his arm and squeezing it a bit. “It’s a group effort darling.”

His eyes fixed back onto her’s, and for the first time, a sincere smile spread across his face. Not a nervous one, not a feigned one; just an honest expression of acceptance.

In that key moment, Cassandra turned to one of the servants and mouthed the word “dessert” to him, and he ducked back into the kitchen.

“Besides,” Vex said, reaching down to ruffled the fur around Trinket’s neck. “If I didn’t like it I would have run away a long time ago. I’ve done it before. It’s easier than you think.” She winked.

He raised his brows. “Oh yes, I’m well aware...”

Vex smiled, and Trinket huffed in her lap.

Finishing off his wine, Percy leaned back in his chair and rested his glass on the table before sighing deeply and staring at Vex, before finally releasing the tension in his shoulders.

They shared a few awkward moments of silence before a sly grin spread across her lips. “So?”

Cassandra’s eyes shot back and forth between the two, twirling the remaining wine in her glass.

Percy closed his eyes, adjusted his glasses, and spoke as cooly as he could. “Lady Vex’ahlia...”

Vex leaned in. “Yes my Lord?”

He flinched ever so slightly, but remained composed. “I need something of you.”

Vex nodded slowly, winking at Cassandra before looking back at Percy. “I’m at your service.”

Percy took a deep breath and exhaled as he cleared his throat. “I need you to escort some supplies to Westrun-”

“Oh it’s fine,” Vex interrupted. “Cassandra already told me the details.” 

Percy’s eyes widened, and Vex smiled devilishly. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

He grabbed the edge of the table and pointed angrily at both the women.“I will kill both of you!” 

Vex and Cassandra both started laughing uncontrollably as the servants strolled in, delivering apple based desserts in front of them.

“You know we love you.” Cassandra grinned.

“We really do,” Vex added.

As if to emphasize this sentiment, Trinket wandered up to Percy and licked his hand. In response, Percy apathetically rubbed Trinket behind the ears and stared up at the ceiling, running a hand through his own silvery hair. “Raven Queen...now’s a great time... I don’t mind choking on apple pie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, this chapter is a far more silly than what I usually write, but I was getting fer up with all heaviness of my other fic and decided that we needed something fluffy and domestic to maintain balance in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't expect super frequent updates on this piece, mostly because I'm still working on The Butterfly Effect, which is my one true love. But don't worry, I won't keep you hanging for ever...hopefully. Let me know what you think, and as usual, if you catch any typos, let me know in the comment section.


End file.
